


“Or else what, daddy?”

by sohnsonsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnsonsun/pseuds/sohnsonsun
Summary: Ten just can't wait for Johnny to be done with work, so Johnnymakes him.





	“Or else what, daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> take my filth and run anywhere you want with it
> 
> in commemoration of taeten appearing on NCT Night Night

Johnny’s typing furiously on his computer, and the only reason why Ten knows it’s intense is that he can hear it over the shower, over his own moans while he fingers himself. The last few weeks of Johnny’s project has resulted in Johnny camping at the dining table to do work, only getting up to pee and sometimes be dragged back to bed by Ten. It’s the last night before the deadline though, and Ten can’t wait for them to be able to have good sex again.

 

After Ten finishes drying his hair, he walks out in his towel, only to laugh his ass off at Johnny. There’re these bobby pins holding up his messy brown hair, except the pins are shorter than his hair and result in Johnny having this weird thing going on where he looks somewhat like a cross between a frazzled lion and the headband on the Statue of Liberty.

 

Johnny’s too immersed in work to care to give a response, though.

 

So Ten walks up behind Johnny, draped his arms over his shoulders and presses a kiss to the back of his head, giggling.

 

“Babe, your hair tickles and looks stupid.”

“Ten, I wanna give you attention too but I’m not done yet…” Ten can hear the pout in his voice, and feels bad for the older, who’s had so much pent-up stress lately.

“You’re almost done right? We can go have fun later…” The sentence tumbles straight out of Ten’s mouth before he can stop himself, and Johnny chokes.

“Sure thing baby,  _later.”_

Half an hour later, Ten’s done everything he could to keep himself occupied while Johnny waits. He watches a small segment of a trashy soap opera. He cooks a bowl of instant noodles and eats it. He even fingers himself open again just for the heck of it. And his towel? Long gone, he’d decided to walk around naked to catch Johnny’s attention.

 

And Johnny’s still not done, instead looking even more stressed than before. Ten decides to take matters into his own hands, maybe tempt the devil a little bit.

 

Johnny doesn’t react when Ten crawls underneath the dining table and settles himself in front of Johnny’s legs. He does, however, jump when Ten begins to plant tiny kisses up the length of his long legs. Upon being asked what he’s doing, Ten mumbles “want you to relax, daddy” and continues his assault on Johnny’s inner thighs.

 

Johnny doesn’t fight it and continues typing. Ten grins, thinking  _not for long though,_ feeling Johnny’s cock slowly get harder.

 

Ten alternates kissing, and licking up each of Johnny’s muscular thighs, and cheers mentally when he sees the telltale tent form in Johnny’s shorts.

 

It’s a miracle that Johnny’s still typing, the bastard. Ten almost whines out loud, desperate for Johnny’s attention.

 

Thus, Ten activates his trump card and begins to just nuzzle Johnny’s crotch, sniffing lightly and moaning out, “you smell so good daddy”, before he continues to nuzzle Johnny through his shorts.

 

Johnny sighs, and Ten looks up just in time to see Johnny remove the bobby pins in his hair, and shove them unceremoniously in his pocket. He stares down at Ten (and the strain in his shorts, which looks painful) and runs his hand through his hair. His gaze looks dark, and there’s  _something else there_ other than annoyance that would otherwise warrant an apology.

 

“Ten, stop. Or else.”

“Or else what,  _daddy_?”

“Hmm… daddy’ll tie you up, blindfold you, all the way until I’m finished with work. Then I’ll finish you off as my personal reward. You like that?”

 

Ten feels (and sees) his cock twitch in his lap, as he finally succeeds in getting Johnny to do something,  _anything_. Before he realises, he’s moaned very loudly, and feels his face heat up from a dangerous mix of embarrassment and humiliation.

 

“Oh, you do, huh? Go to the bedroom, baby boy.” Johnny orders, and Ten begins to question whether his voice was always that deep. Johnny only uses that voice when he’s in _this_ particular mood, Ten realises, and feels a cold shiver run down his spine in sheer anticipation of what’s to come.

 

When Ten crawls out from underneath the table and begins to stand, he feels the pads of Johnny’s fingers on his head, preventing him from standing.

 

“Did daddy say you could stand?”

 

“No, daddy.” Johnny needn’t say any more, and Ten crawls to the bedroom, feeling his cock tap against him every so often. His face is burning, probably red, but he loves this, loves how Johnny puts him right in his place. Johnny trails behind him, asking him, “you just love putting yourself on display for me and all our neighbours, don’t you?There’s nothing like walking around the apartment completely naked, with all our windows open, isn’t it?” Halfway through, Johnny bends down and slaps his butt, saying, “walk faster, slut”. Ten shudders, moans, and follows the instructions Johnny gives him. He’s rewarded with a “good boy” for his efforts, and its effect is strangely calming, taking away a little bit of his embarrassment.

 

By the time he’s at the foot of the bed, there’s a whole wet spot on him from his own precome where his leaking, wet cock had been tapping against him, chilling him as it cools. Ten can  _feel_ Johnny’s eyes on his dick, and feels so vulnerable, so exposed. The humiliation and embarrassment causes  _so much_ precome to leak out, and Ten feels like he’s stuck in an endless cycle of shame.

 

“Get on the bed. Lie down, slut.”

Ten does as he’s told, and lies on their messy sheets. Johnny’s rummaging through the box of sex toys in their shared closet, and finally pulls out a black silk ribbon, a bullet vibe and a pair of handcuffs. By this time, Ten’s train of thought is gone, probably died somewhere, as he blankly observes Johnny walk back to their bed, ribbon now hanging out of his shorts pocket.

 

He climbs onto the bed, straddling himself over Ten’s stomach, and roughly grabs both of Ten’s wrists into his hands. Ten feels his hands going over his head, but doesn’t bother to look. He’s too busy looking at dominant Johnny, with his hair pushed back (this time in a non-ugly way, he clarifies to himself) and looking like he’s absolutely going to wreck Ten. Delightful.

 

The handcuffs click shut with resounding finality, and Johnny moves to take the ribbon from his pocket. In one swift motion, Johnny’s tied the ribbon around his face securely, making sure Ten can’t see anything.

 

The mattress rises as Johnny gets off the bed, and he hears Johnny at the foot of the bed seconds later, ordering him to spread his legs. When he does, he’s rewarded with Johnny pumping his cock once, twice, too slow, before there’s the all-too-familiar click of the cap on the lube bottle opening, and a single digit enters him. Then a second and third, in quick succession.

 

Johnny sounds impressed when he remarks, “baby boy, already stretched out for me?” and pulls his fingers out, before stuffing Ten full with the vibrator. Ten gasps and begins to see stars just from the feeling of finally being full, yet it’s just not enough, not  _Johnny_.

 

Ten only answers when he catches his breath a little. “Yes, daddy, in the shower twice before I went under the table.”

 

“Wanted me that bad, huh? Poor baby, how did that feel?” Johnny murmurs, while turning the vibe on.

“Not good- I didn’t cum- wanted your dick, daddy-” Ten stutters out, as the vibrator increases its speed. Johnny hums a non-committal response, finally letting go when Ten’s squirming with the vibrator on its highest setting.

 

Suddenly, thin strips of cold metal clamp down on his nipples, and Ten groans and hisses from the unexpected pain and cold. He asks, “Daddy, did we always have nipple clamps?”

 

Johnny doesn’t answer, only laughs softly, before Ten hears Johnny’s footsteps pad away from the bed, before he closes the door behind him.

 

And Johnny’s soft voice calls from an eternity away, “stay still, sweetheart!” Ten mutters a string of curses. Ass.

 

For what seems like the longest time, Ten’s left alone, as still as he can for  _daddy_ , whimpering and shivering at the steady assault from the vibrator in his asshole and the sharp, stinging pain from the metal on his nipples. Other than all that, the room is completely quiet, and Ten hears the familiar tap-tap-tap of Johnny’s fingers on his laptop.

 

He hears Johnny stop typing, their old printer starts noisily churning, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Ten feels all the muscles in his body still and relax with the knowledge that  _daddy’s coming soon._

 

Ten hears the room door open and shut yet again, and strains to hear whatever Johnny’s going to do to him. Instead, Johnny calls out: “Baby boy, you doing okay? Colour?”

 

Ten’s too far gone to give a coherent, structured response, and eloquently stutters out “green green green please just touch me daddy please please I’ve learned my lesson just please touch me daddy please”

 

“Alright alright, daddy’s got you, baby boy. You’re supposed to learn to be patient, aren’t you?”

 

Ten feels Johnny’s fingers trail up his legs, and suppresses a shiver when Johnny starts  _licking up his thighs,_ pressing tiny kisses onto the slightly paler skin there. He can only imagine Johnny’s lewd face as he does so, and he’s so turned on he could cum just from this.

 

It’s as if Johnny knows this, because he startled Ten by gripping the base of his cock tightly, ordering Ten to only cum when  _daddy says so._

 

The metal on his nipples are taken off ever so gently, and the vibrator is switched off and pulled out, leaving Ten with an empty, numb feeling. Ten almost sighs with relief, but feels Johnny’s fingers enter him and scissor vigorously, and it’s pure torture all over again.

 

The fingers leave him empty yet again, but Johnny replaces it with the head of his cock, and slowly presses his way inside, until he’s completely buried inside Ten.

 

Ten can’t help it- the tears start spilling from his eyes at the feeling of finally being full, he’s missed this so  _much_ , that he lets the tears flow from his eyes. The silk blindfold doesn’t manage to soak all of it up, and tears run down the side of his face as well.

 

And then Johnny’s warm hands are on his head, untying the ribbon, cupping his face to wipe the tears away with his thumb. Ten sobs ever harder, overwhelmed with the thoughts of  _he loves me_ and  _I love him so much._

 

“Baby, why’re you crying? You alright? Do you wanna stop, Ten? Does it hurt somewhere?” The first sight that greets Ten when he opens his teary eyes is  _Johnny_ , warm, worried brown eyes waiting for an answer, completely ready to pull out and comfort Ten, or continue fucking him, all depending on his answer.

 

“No no no, I- I’m just too happy, it feels so good, been so long.”

 

Johnny’s lips curl upwards at the reassurance, and says “alright then, let’s continue, hm?”

 

Johnny sets a brutal, punishing pace, growling lowly, “you love putting yourself on display for me, huh?” Ten doesn’t respond, only closes his eyes as the handcuffs clack violently against the bed. “Little slut just couldn’t wait, hm? Is daddy’s dick that good?” He smirks, and Ten almost screams out “yes daddy” as Johnny thrusts right up against his prostate to force an answer out of him.

 

Ten feels one of Johnny’s large hands stroking him, and returning to hold the base of his cock once again. The other hand remains on his hip in a grip that Ten‘s sure will leave a mark the next day. “Remember baby, you can’t come until daddy says so,” Johnny teases in a singsong voice, and Ten lets out another choked sob as Johnny continues to brutally thrust at his sweet spot. He can vaguely hear Johnny’s voice praising him for doing so well, telling him how good he’s taking Johnny’s length inside him, but can’t respond no matter how hard he tries, too lost in the pleasurable feeling of Johnny fucking in and out of him to do anything except cry out for more, maybe sob a bit more.

 

“You can come now, baby, come for daddy, baby boy,” the pressure on his cock is replaced with Johnny’s hand pumping him hard and fast, and it’s all  _too much, too good._ He clenches around Johnny, feels Johnny come with him, filling him up with  _daddy’s cum_ , and somewhere along the line Ten realises he’s crying again. He feels as if he looks like a giant hot mess, sweat everywhere on his body, warm and sticky cum splattered on his own chest and coming out of his sore asshole, but it’s a small price to pay for the pure, unabridged satisfaction he just got.

 

The handcuffs are unlocked and warm hands are rubbing the raw, red lines on his wrists. A wet cloth wiping off his chest, gingerly dabbing at his abused hole. Hands cupping his cheeks, his mouth kissing the drying tear tracks, and finally, Johnny settling down next to him, holding him close and whispering into his ear, “I love you.”

 

Ten smiles lazily, murmurs “I love you too”, and snuggles right up against Johnny.

 

Then, “we really should go wash up.”

 

They both laugh, knowing that’s only going to happen in the morning.

* * *

 

The next morning, Ten remembers the intense stinging pain on his nipples while in “timeout”, and finally asks Johnny, “Babe, when you clamped my nipples what did you use? We don’t have any nipple clamps?”

 

Without saying anything, Johnny pulls out a small, black bobby pin from his pocket and holds it up for Ten to see.

**Author's Note:**

> first smutfic and this one goes to Lisa bc after we talked about this I couldn't stop thinking about it for like 3 days straight
> 
> tell me if there's anything off about this lmao and maybe yell at me on twt @sohnsonsun


End file.
